


Lost in Time

by Hilaryh90



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilaryh90/pseuds/Hilaryh90
Summary: How do you survive when the man you thought was your father injects you with something that changes your life? What do you do when you meet someone who saves you from the torturous life you live? Jenna Schmidt is going to find out the answer to both of those questions when she meets the man who will save her and the man who will become her best friend.This is part one of the series.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Lost in Time**   
**A/N: Okay I am writing another series for Bucky and another OC. I can't help it. I hope you enjoy this one as well**

HYDRA, a criminal organization seeking world domination through terrorist acts and want a fascist New World Order. So what happens when your father, Johann Schmidt, is in charge of it? Well, I use the term father loosely. You see, back in 1916 after I was born my parents died in an accident, or so I thought, and Johann took me as his own. I found out years later that it wasn't an accident but we'll get to that another time, for now let's get to the point of this story. As I got older I began to turn against everything HYDRA wanted to do, but why not leave? Well because if I try, my father would hunt me down, and possibly kill me. So for now I'm here, living this terrible life, until I met 2 men, who helped me change my path.

* * *

"Hitler speaks of a thousand-year Reich, but he cannot feed his army for a month. His troops spill their blood across every field in Europe. But still he is no closer to achieving his goals." I hear my father tell Schneider, Roeder and Hutter as they walked into Zola's lab. I was there getting checked out to see if the experimental drug I got injected with didn't effect me the same way it did my father.

"And I suppose you still aim to end this war through magic?" Roeder asked him

"Science. But I understand your confusion. Great power has always baffled primitive men. HYDRA is assembling an arsenal to destroy my enemies in one stroke. Where ever they are, regardless of how many forces they possess. All in a matter of hours."

"Your enemies?" Roeder asked

"My weapons contain enough destructive power to decimate every hostile capital on earth. Quite simply, gentlemen, I have harnessed the power of the Gods."

"Thank you, Schmidt." Schneider tells him

"For what?" 

"For making it clear how obviously mad you are." Schneider pointed out and I see Hutter looking at the map

"Berlin is on this map!"

"So it is." My father tells him

"You will be punished for your insolence! You will be brought before the Führer himself!" Hutter yelled but my father powered up the weapon Zola created and shoots it at him, then Schneider and Roeder while I stand there in shock. 

"My apologies, Doctor, but we both knew HYDRA could grow no further in Hitler’s shadow. Hail HYDRA." My father says and one of the technicians in the room raises his hands.

"Hail HYDRA!"

My father turns to me and Zola, "Hail HYDRA!" Zola said and my father looked at me

"Well my dear?"

"Go to hell." I told him and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm

"You should watch yourself. You may have that drug running through your body, but you can still be hurt."

"Nothing could hurt more then being your daughter." I tell him and pulled my arm away then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Jenna my dear, so nice of you to join us." My father says as I walked into the room next to Zola's lab. I see my father, a couple of guards and a man restrained to a table that has been lifted up so he could see everyone.

"What is this?" I asked as I walked in further, the man that was tied down looked at me, I saw pain in his eyes and he looked tired, "Let him go are you out of your mind?" I asked my father facing him.

"My dear, we can not let him go, he has information we need, and you are going to help us get it."

"I will do no such thing." I grit through my teeth

"You will. Or perhaps I should have them place you up there instead." 

"Go ahead, because I would rather die then torture an innocent man for you. You are an arrogant and corrupt psychopath" I tell him then he slaps me across the face

"You bastard." I heard the man say and my father smiles.

"Very well then. Mr, Barnes, it is your lucky day, we have someone to take your place. Get him down." My father says and just as the two guards got the man down my father grabbed my arm bringing me over to the table.

"You son of a bitch. Let her go!" I heard the man well and saw him try to fight against the guards but they kept a hold of him, "Let her go!" He yelled again and my father places the restraints on me.

"I have had enough of your rebellion. It is time you learned which side you need to be a part of." He tells me and I feel a searing hot pain shoot through my body making me close my eyes and tense.

"AHHHHH!!" 

* * *

I can't do it anymore, after having to hear Mr. Barnes scream from the torture my father put him through the past few days I decided to take action. I waited until the guards and my father left the room he was in then made my way inside, "Mr. Barnes, can you hear me?" I asked as I undid his restraints, "Mr. Barnes?" I asked and his eyes opened then looked at me.

"Wha..what's going on?" 

"I am getting you out of here, but we have to be quick. Can you walk?" I asked him undoing the last restraint.

"I...I can try. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't agree with what my father is doing." I said and helped him sit up.

"Your father?"

"I will explain later. Come on." I told him and we made our to the door. I peaked out and saw no one was around, "It's clear, come on." I said and we walked out sneaking our way through the halls. 

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the room where they keep the guns. If I can get you one we have a chance of getting out of here." I tell him and peaked around the corner into another hall.

"Why should I trust you?" 

"You can't, but at this point I am your only chance." I said looking at him, his eyes were blue and they drew me in for some reason then he nodded. We made it down another hall when suddenly two guards came out from around the corner

"Hey! What are you.." One began to ask but Barnes started fighting them when I feel someone grab my arm and saw a gun get pointed at me.

"I would stop that right now if I were you Sargent Barnes." I heard my father tell him and he looked at me then him, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to her now would you?" He asked and I gave Barnes an apologetic look and he put his hands up only to have the one guard grab him, "Bring him back to the cells. I shall deal with my daughter." He ordered them and they took Barnes away as my father pulled on my arm bringing me back into the room I broke Barnes out of.


	2. Lost in Time chapter 2

**Lost in Time**

  
Normally I would have been brought back to my room after I had been punished but this time I was kept restrained to the table in a haze. Next thing I knew I felt someone remove my restraints, "Jenna. Can you hear me?" I heard someone ask and I looked to see Barnes next to me with another man.

"Barnes?" I asked trying to muster up the strength

"Come on, we're getting out of here." He says undoing my last restraint and helped me up, "Can you walk?" He asked me 

"I can try." 

"We gotta go Buck." I heard the man tell him and Barnes helped me off the table.

* * *

"Did it hurt?" Barnes asked the man who I learned was Steve as we make our way through the factory with my guidence 

"A little."

"Is it permanent?" Barnes asked

"So far."

"This way." I told them before stumbling a little and Barnes helped me up as we continued to move.

"What did he do to you?" He asked me

"Electroshock."

"That son of a bitch." Barnes says  
"It's okay. I was given some kind of injection, to make me, as he would put it, "A strong fighter." I became faster and stronger."

"Wait, what they injected you with, was it blue?" Steve asked me and I nodded, "I was injected with the same stuff, but I was also told that Schmidt didn't have the perfected formula."

"He doesn't. What he gave me was Zola's proto-type, same stuff but different, this one made it so my body heals itself." I tell them and we make our way up the stairs

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked.

"If I get cut, shot, stabbed, anything that causes injury to my body it just heals. Trust me my father had them test out everything."

* * *

We climb them as explosions go off and Barnes turns me away from one as we get higher then we went up another set of stairs going higher and higher until we reached a cat walk, "Captain America!" I hear my father say and we see him on the other side of the catwalk with Zola, "How exciting! I’m a great fan of your films." He tells him moving closer and Steve walked towards him as I stayed next to Barnes, "So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive." Steve punches Schmidt hard in the face.

"You’ve got no idea." 

"Haven’t I?" He goes to hit Steve but Steve protects himself with the shield he had. As they fight, Zola pulls a leaver and the catwalk they are standing on retracts to either side separating them, "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" My father said and he peels off the skin on his face to reveals a Red Skull

"Oh my god." I said staring at the monster.

"You two don't have one of those, do you?" Barnes asked us

"Don't worry my dear, the formula that you were injected with will not do this to you." He tells me and I couldn't take my eyes away, "You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear! 

"Then how come you’re running?" Steve asked him as my father and Zola continue their escape and leave in the elevator

"Come on, let’s go. Up." I tell them and we head up more stairs until we reach the top and see a room on the other side of a thin gantry.

"Let’s go. One at a time." Steve tells us.

"Jenna you first." Barnes said and I looked at him, "Your smaller, this way if we don't make it across you can still escape."

"Are you mad?" I asked him

"You can do it." He reassured me and I nodded then with his help climbed over the railing then gave one more look back at them. I slowly moved forward trying not to look down but also trying to keep my footing. I was half way across when an explosion shook it a little and I almost fell. "Jenna!" 

"I'm alright." I told him not looking back then continued. I reached the other side and grabbed onto the railing climbing over then faced the other two. Barnes began walking over and was almost to me when the gantry collapses behind him. Thankfully he made it to the railing and I grabbed his arm helping him over then we looked at Steve.

"Gotta be a rope or something!" Barnes yells to him

"Just go! Get out of here!"

"No! Not without you!" Barnes told him and Steve backed up then ran and jumped towards us

**A/N: Yes I am well aware that the thing I did with Jenna is the same with Claire from Heroes, but I found it cool and thought I'd use that as what would make her extraordinary**


	3. Lost in Time chapter 3

**Lost in Time**

"Look who it is!" I heard a man yell as me, Steve, Barnes and a group of prisoners walked into a camp and everyone cheered.

"Some of there's men need medical attention." Steve tells a man he saluted and I looked around nervous but felt a hand on my back, I looked up at Barnes who gave me a nod,

"I’d like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

"That won’t be necessary." The man told Steve

"Yes, sir." Steve says and the man walked away as a woman walked over to him

"You’re late."

"Couldn’t call my ride." Steve told her holding up a broken device

"Hey! Let’s hear it for Captain America." Barnes tells everyone and they all cheered. I gave Barnes a small smile which he returned.

* * *

"How can we be sure you aren't going to give our location to Schmidt?" Colonel Phillips asked me as I sat in one of the tents with him and a woman named Peggy Carter.

"Like I told you, I want nothing to do with him or HYDRA, I haven't for years."

"Then why did you stay?" He asked me

"For fear of my own life." 

"And you said he injected you with a different version of the same stuff Rogers has?" He asked

"Yes sir. I am faster and stronger even though I don't have the muscles to prove it, the downside of it is that any wound I get heals right away."

"Interesting." He says to me, "We can set you up in the same tent as Miss Carter here. You'll follow her around that way I know I can trust you." 

"Yes sir." I told him and Peggy walked over to me

"This way." She says and I follow her out seeing a few men at the camp look at me as we walked past them, "I laid out some clothes for you and set up an extra bed. If any of the men here give you trouble you come and find me, Colonel Phillips or Sergeant Barnes."

"Se...Sergeant Barnes? Why?" I asked her and she looked at me

"Because I have a feeling he would kick the ass of any man who tries to mess with you." She says with a smirk and I looked away hiding the heat rising in my cheeks as we got to her tent, "I will leave you here. I have to go talk with Steve, he has something he needs to tell me."

"Bu..but I have to..." 

"You spat and ran from a dangerous place where the man you called your father tortured you and helped save the lives of both Steve and Sergeant Barnes. As far as I'm concerned, I trust you." She tells me and walked away, I sighed then walked into the tent to change.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" I heard someone ask as I sat hidden between some trucks and I looked up to see Barnes standing there.

"Of course." I told him and he pulled up a crate then sat down

"Kind of hidden over here aren't you?" 

"It's the only place I could find where the men here don't look at me like a piece of meat or an outsider." I said

"If they give you any trouble you let me know okay?" He says and I smiled at him

"Thank you Barnes, I will."

"Call me Bucky." He said

"Bucky." I repeated and he smiled

"Are you doing okay though?" 

"I'm trying, although I keep looking over my shoulder afraid that my fat...that Schmidt is going to find me." I tell him and I see his hand go on mine.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Okay? You risked your life to try and save me, I'll do the same." He says and we looked at each other. He was a handsome man and his eyes drew me in again.

"That means a lot." I told him with a smile, I expected him to pull his hand away at this point but he kept it there. We sat like that for a while and talked until it was time to eat.

* * *

"Here, you can wear this one." Peggy says handing me a dress

"Oh I..I don't..."

"Trust me, this will look amazing on you and plus, it'll make Sergeant Barnes weak." She told me and I looked at her.

"He..he doesn't..."

"Oh please, I've seen how that man looks at you. You wear this and he will love it." She said and walked out leaving me to look at the dress which I decided to change into.

* * *

"Captain." Peggy said as we stand there in the bar everyone was in, Steve and Bucky turned to face us and I saw Bucky look at me.

"Wow." I heard him whisper and I looked down hiding my blush.

"Agent Carter." Steve said to her

"Jenna." Bucky says to me and I looked at him with a smile

"Bucky."

"Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?" Peggy asked Steve

"Sounds good."

"I see your top squad is prepping for duty." She pointed out indicating to the tables of men

"You don’t like music?" Bucky asked her

"I do, actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing, but I'm waiting for the right partner." She says and I noticed she never took her eyes off Steve. I looked at Bucky who I also noticed was still looking at me and I gave him a shy smile, "0800, Captain." She told him and we began to walk away then I give one last look to Bucky.

"Yes, ma’m. I’ll be there."

* * *

Over the next few weeks I spent time learning things from Peggy, talking with Bucky getting to know him more and feeling more and more comfortable at the camp.

* * *

"You'll want to make sure that when shoot to keep your hands steady, the gun will kick a little." Bucky says as we stand a ways from the camp after I asked him if he could teach me how to shoot.

"How will I know where to aim?"

"Like this," He said and I felt him move up behind me grabbing my arms and raising them up but all I could focus on was my racing heartbeat, "You'll hold it like this, and for now you'll close one eye at a time to see which one lines up with this here," He indicated to the small notch on the end of the gun, "When you find that, you aim it at your target." He tells me and I close my right eye but I didn't line up with the notch so I closed my left one and it matched.

"Got it." 

"So now you'll aim it at the can, wait until you have it lined up as best you can, breathe in, and as you breathe out you squeeze the trigger." He says and I looked at the can, did what he said and pulled the trigger hitting it. 

"I did it!" I yelled excitedly and faced him going in for a hug but he stopped me

"Whoa! Okay, when not shooting, you'll want to push this," He says flicking a switch on it, "It's the safety that way you don't shoot someone on accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said 

"It's okay." He chuckled and I looked at him, "Now what were you gonna do?" He asked and I smiled then hugged him which he returned

"Thank you Bucky."

"No problem." He says and we pulled away slightly but looked at each other making my heart race even faster. He moved forward closing the space between us but as I felt his breath on my lips someone yells his name.

"Hey Bucky! Come on we got that meeting."

We moved away from each other and I looked down hiding my red cheeks, "I have to go." He told me and I looked at him

"I know." I said and he took my hand then kissed the back of it.

"I'll see you when I get back."

"I'll be waiting." I told me and he smiled then walked away. As soon as he was far enough away I collapsed against a tree trying to calm myself down.

* * *

"How long have you known Steve?" I asked Bucky as we sat rather close together under a blanket hidden in the vehicles.

"Our whole lives. Our families were close so we kind of just became friends. After he lost his mom I offered him to stay with me and parents but he said he could do it on his own."

"That was sweet of you." I tell him

"He's like a brother to me, I'd do anything for him."

"It must be nice to have that." I said and he looked at me, "I obviously didn't have any friends where I was so it got really lonely after a while." I tell him and he holds my hand 

"I'm sorry you went through all that."

"Thank you, good thing is that I'm free from it now." I pointed out

"You are, and no matter what, none of us here will ever let them get you again." He tells me and we look at each other. Next thing I knew we were leaning towards each other but stopped for a brief moment feeling the lightest touch of each others lips then he closed the gap. It was...electrifying, of course I've never been kissed before so I had nothing to compare it to but this one sent a shock through my whole body. As our lips moved together I felt his one hand move to my face and I placed one of mine on his chest. 

When we broke apart I missed the contact but he stayed close to me, "Wow." He breathed out and I smiled

"I agree."

"I've never had a kiss that felt like that." He pointed out and I looked at him

"That felt like what?"

"Perfect." He says and I smiled

"That was my first." 

"That was your first kiss?" He asked me and I nodded, "Then I guess I should do this." He says and leaned forward kissing me again. My whole body soared as our lips melted together under the night sky.


	4. Lost in Time chapter 4

**Lost in Time**

"Good morning." I heard Bucky tell me as I woke up next to him, and his naked body.

"Good morning." I replied and he kissed me

"How did you sleep?" 

"Like a happy baby." I said with a smile and he chuckled pulling me closer to him.

"Last night was..."

"Amazing." I finished for him with a smile

"And perfect. Although my parents wouldn't approve."

"Why's that?" I asked him

"I've been raised to not only respect woman but to wait until you are married to do what we did. I realized though that life is to short, I could die today or tomorrow."

"Don't say that." I tell him and looked down but he moved my face up to look at him.

"I don't want to say but its true doll. I promise that I will do what I can to survive so that no matter what I'll come back to you."

"Promise?" I asked him and he kissed me

"I promise. In fact," He says and rolled away in the bed then faced me again handing me something, "Hold on to these for me. That way you know I'll come back." He told me and I looked in my hand seeing his dog tags.

"Bucky..."

"I love you Jenna." He said and I looked at him, "I never thought I would be able to love someone but I do. I love you." 

I smiled putting the chains around my neck then kissed him, "I love you too Bucky."

* * *

"Be safe okay?" I said to Bucky as the other men plus Steve got ready to go and he kissed my hand

"Always am." He gave me one more kiss then did the same to my hand before heading over to the truck taking off with the others. I held his tags watching them leave 

"He'll be okay." I heard Peggy tell me and I looked at her.

"I know, but I still worry."

"I understand. Come, we have lots to do." She tells me and I follow her

* * *

**Bucky POV...**

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?' I asked Steve as we stand on a snow covered mountain top waiting for the train

"Yeah, and I threw up?" 

"This isn’t payback, is it?" I asked him looking down, I could handle pretty much anything but this was making me a little worried

"Now why would I do that?" He asked and I chuckled

"Steve. Can you do me a favor?" I asked me and he looked at me

"Anything Buck."

"If anything happens to me, will you promise me that you'll take care of Jenna?" I asked him

"Nothing is going to happen to you Bucky."

"Steve," I said and faced him, "Promise me."

"I promise." He said and gave him a small smile

"We were right. Dr. Zola’s on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he’s going, they must need him bad." Jones tells us

"Let’s get going, because they’re moving like the devil." Falsworth pointed out

"We only got about a 10-second window. You miss that window, we’re bugs on a windshield." Steve said as we got our handles ready on the zip line

"Mind the gap."

"Better get moving, bugs!" Dugan tells us and we waited for Dernier's signal 

"Maintenant!" He yells and Steve went down followed by me and the others.

* * *

**Jenna POV..**

I sat in my tent fiddling with Bucky's dog tags when Penny walked in, "Their back." She tells me and I bolted out of the bed standing next to her as Steve and the others headed to us. I kept looking for Bucky but I wasn't seeing him, then Steve walked up to me.

"Steve? Wh...where's Bucky?" I asked him and I looked at his face, "Steve?"

"Jenna I'm..." He started to say but stopped and I looked at him, I saw tears in his eyes.

"No" I said putting my hand to my mouth as tears stung my eyes and I feel Steve put his arms around me while I fell to my knees crying into him.

* * *

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he’s a God. He’s willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA." Colonel Phillips says as I sat in the war room with them. I begged Peggy to let me join until finally gave in. I was angry and sad, I lost Bucky, the man I loved more then anything, and now I wanted to do something about it.

"Schmidt’s working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern sea board in an hour." Howard Stark pointed out

"How does he plan on doing that?" Peggy asked

"He has a ship, called Valkerie. It's capable of carrying the bombs." I tell them

"How much time we got?" Jones asked 

"According to my new best friend, under twenty four hours." Colonel Phillips says 

"Where is he now?" Dernier asked

"Hydra’s last base is here." I pointed out holding a photo, "In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface."

"So, what are we supposed to do. I mean, it’s not like we can just knock on the front door." Morita mentioned and I looked at Steve.

"Why not? That’s exactly what we’re gonna do." He says and we shared a look

* * *

"Oh, of course you can. Of course." I heard Schmidt say as I got brought into the room he had Steve in. I could have taken the guards holding me yes, but it was all part of the plan. Schmidt takes out his pistol, which I see a little glowing blue light in it, and he points it at Steve, "Ah there you are my dear." He said and I glared at him then glanced at Steve, "Finally decided to come home?"

"Go to hell." I tell him and he chuckled

"Now now my dear let's not be rude. Unfortunately I would love to stay and chat but unfortunately I am on a tight schedule."

"So are we!" Steve tells him then his team crashes through the windows of the weapons lab and Schmidt turns to run but not before grabbing a hold of me pointing his gun at me.

"Come along my dear."

"Steve!" I yelled as he dragged me.

* * *

"Let me go!" I yelled at Schmidt but since he to had the serum coursing through his body he matched me in strength.

"You will come with me and see the beautiful world I am about to make." He said forcing me up the ladder into the ship then tossed me down onto the ground. Before I could escape out the door however he already had it shut and was taking off.

"You wont get away with this." I tell him and he chuckled.

"We shall see my dear."

* * *

I see Steve sneak in through the door of the control room me and Schmidt were in. One of his guards had tied my hands and feet together then gagged my mouth. He slowly made his way over to me and started to undo my hands, "Watch out." I tried to tell him but it was muffled then suddenly Schmidt came out from where he was hiding and fired one of his new guns at Steve who dodged it

"You don’t give up, do you?" Schmidt asked 

"Nope!" Steve told him and they start to fight while I continued working on my binds. I get my hands free then removed the gag as Steve threw Schmidt into the control panel and the plane started to descend. I until my feet and hold onto the railing as Steve and Schmidt fly up in the air and continue to fight. I looked over at the control panel and worked my way over to it while trying to fight the pull of getting thrown. I grabbed onto the chair and looked at the buttons then hit them putting the plane back to normal then hit the autopilot and Schmidt lands on the ground. He gave me a look and I just stood there then he pulled out his gun.

"You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags!" He tells him while shooting at Steve

"Not my future!" He flings his shield at Schmidt who is thrown into the cubic console and it starts to shoot out its energy

"What have you done? No." Schmidt picks up the cube and energy starts to pour from it, revealing what looked like a window into space. A stream of blue energy engulfes Schmidt and takes him into the sky. The cube falls to the ground and burns through it until it falls into the sea below.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked me

"Been better." I tell him and he takes over the plane’s controls as I sat down in the seat next to his. On the screen we see "Ziel New York City" and he tries the radio 

"Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?" He asked

 _"Steve, is that you? Are you and Jenna alright?"_ I heard Peggy ask

"Peggy! Schmidt’s dead."

 _"What about the plane?"_ She asked

"That’s a little bit tougher to explain." 

_"Give me your coordinates, I’ll find you a safe landing site."_ She told him

"There’s not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down." 

_"I’ll get Howard on the line, he’ll know what to do."_ She says

"There’s not enough time. This thing’s moving too fast and it’s heading for New York." He tells her and I look out the window, "I gotta put her in the water."

_"Please, don’t do this. We have time. We can work it out."_

"Right now we're in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice." He says and we share a look then I put my hand on Bucky's dog tags then nodded at him, "Peggy?" 

_"I’m here."_

"I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance." He tells her and I look out the window again. I didn't have a choice really, but I didn't want to live in a where Bucky wasn't in it.

_"Alright. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club."_

"You got it." He says

_"Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late. Understood?"_

"You know, I still don’t know how to dance." He told her and I gave a small chuckle

_"I’ll show you how. Just be there."_

"We’ll have the band play somethin’ slow. I’d hate to step on your…" He says but we reached the water. As the plane went in I closed my eyes, and that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

**2014...**

_You must remember this_   
_A kiss is just a kiss_   
_A sigh is just a sigh..._

I slowly open my eyes hearing music playing, I looked around a moment confused then slowly sat up

_The fundamental things apply_   
_As time goes by_   
_And when two lovers woo_   
_They still say "I love you"_

The song continued to play and i looked over at the radio. I know this song.

_On that you can rely_   
_No matter what the future brings_   
_As time goes by_   
_Moonlight and love songs_   
_Never out of date_   
_Hearts full of passion_   
_Jealousy and hate_   
_Woman needs man, and man must have his mate_

I feel a pain in my heart when I hear that and feel around my neck, Bucky's tags were gone. I got out of the bed and looked around it when the door opened and a woman walked in, "Good morning." She says and I looked at her

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked her

"You're in a recovery room in New York City." She tells me and I looked out the window, something didn't seem right though the outside...it looked different, and the breeze that came in didn't smell like anything it was just...air, "We're lucky that we found you when we did otherwise..."

"Stop." I said and she looked at me, "I know when I'm being manipulated. The man that raised me did a lot of that. Now answer my question. Where am I?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Alright, but I'm not the one to explain this. If you give me a moment I'll bring someone in who will." She says and I looked at her for a moment eyeing her to check for a weapon then I nodded. She left the room and a few moments later the door opened again but I saw a man walk in with...an eye patch? He shut the door and stood there.

"Hello Jenna. My name is Nick Fury."

"Where am I?" I asked him and he moved over to the radio turning it off

"You're in New York but not in a hospital. Let me explain the best I can. I work for an organization called SHIELD. It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We are secretly run and it was formed by Howard Stark and Margaret Carter, I believe you know them."

"I do. Are they here? Can I talk to them?" I asked him

"Unfortunately you can't. Howard Stark is dead and Miss Carter is in London."

"What..what do you mean..." I began to ask  
"Jenna. When you went down in that plane with Steve Rogers you both were frozen." He tells me and I think back to the crash, "You've been in the ice for 70 years." He said and I looked at him in disbelief then sat down on the bed.

"70..."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I promise we will.." He started to say

"Where's Steve? Can I see him? Is he okay?" I asked him

"He's fine. He's still asleep, you woke up before he did because your body heal itself."

"I don't..I don't understand." I said and he sat down next to me

"I know you're going through a lot, but it'll be okay."

"How can it be okay when he's still gone?" I asked staring off.

"I have something," He said and I see him pull something out of his pocket then handed it to me, it was Bucky's tags, "We found them on you when we got you out of the ice. Who is J. Barnes?"

I looked at the tags and tears formed in my eyes, "He's someone I lost." 

"All agents, code 13! I repeat. All agents, code 13!" I heard a female voice say over the radio that Nick had and I jumped

"It's okay." He said turning it off then he stood up, "I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because your friend is awake." He told me and I put Bucky's tags on then stood up following him outside looking around. It was different, everything was different, "Please." Nick says and I see him gesture to a strange looking car. I walked over to it slowly then got in. We drove for a few miles then came to a stop, "Wait here a moment." Nick said and got out. I heard talking as I looked out the window, the buildings were gigantic, they had screens on them showing many things. Just then my door opened and someone ushered for me to get out which I did and he led me over to Nick who was standing with Steve.

"Jenna?" Steve asked and I nodded then moved over to him and he gave me a hug, "Are you okay?" 

"I...I don't know. It's a lot to take in."

"I know you both have some questions. If you'll allow me, I can explain it all to you." Nick told us and we looked at him then each other.

* * *

"This is all we could find on you Jenna." Nick informed me as he put a folder in front of me and I looked at it.

"J. Keller?" I asked as he sat down

"Jenna Keller. Born October 23, 1916 in Munich, Germany to Mia and Elias Keller." He tells me and I see a picture of a man and a woman who I didn't know, "Both died in an accident leaving behind their 5 month old daughter who disappeared after that. Until she resurfaced in 1945. According to Carter's file, Johann Schmidt aka the Red Skull raised the child as his own and injected her with an unperfected version of the serum Rogers got, causing her body to heal itself." He says and I looked at him.

"What became of HYDRA?" I asked him

"As far as we know they went underground after Schmidt's disappearance. We haven't seen or heard anything about them in years."

"That doesn't mean their gone." I pointed out looking back down at the file."

"No it doesn't, but if you are willing. I have a proposition for you."

"What's that?" I asked him and he gave a smile.


End file.
